1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a bellows of a connecting corridor between two hinge-linked vehicles or vehicle parts, whereas the bellows is provided with several bellows elements connected together, whereas each bellows element is showing two opposite legs in the initial state of the bellows.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A bellows of the type mentioned above is component part of the connecting corridor between two hinge-linked vehicles or vehicle parts, for example of an articulated bus, whereas the connecting corridor does not only comprise the bellows but also an intercommunicating gangway, having for example the aspect of an articulated gangway. Depending on the requirements, the bellows may be designed as an expansion bellows or as a concertina bellows. Such a bellows consists in individual folds or bends standing in interconnection with each other and having the structure of an accordion. Thanks to this structure, they are able to yield to all occurring travelling motions of the vehicles, and more particularly in curves and to swaying and nodding movements.
DE-A1 4127 535 discloses an expansion bellows having between its individual folds elastic distance pieces whose function it is to bring the bellows back into its initial position after a curve.
DE-A1 4138 922 describes the bellows of a connection cover that is characterized by additional stiffening means in order to invest the bellows altogether with a higher stability.
DE-GM 1964739 describes a fire-resisting bellows, whereas the bellows is provided with a coating made of polychloroprene.
DE-A 1057 639 discloses a multi-layer wall of a connecting corridor that improves the thermal insulation and the silencing.
DE-C2 2457 634 discloses a cover for a connecting corridor made of individual swellings which have to constitute, on the outer side of the vehicle, an essentially smooth surface. The surface of the individual swellings may hereby be divided on the outer side, in order to facilitate the deformation of the swellings during corresponding travelling motions of the vehicles. The function of the swellings is to improve thermal insulation and silencing as compared with a usual bellows. The disadvantage is that, due to the division of the swellings in the outer area, dirt may accumulate very fast in the swellings. This accelerates the destruction of the bellows.
Another known procedure is to provide particularly fast trains with a so-called double concertina bellows (EPA1 544 203), in order to screen the connecting corridor against noises coming from outside. Such a double concertina bellows essentially consists in two bellows radially arranged one behind the other. Such a double concertina bellows requires quite a lot of space, whereas so much space is not very often at disposal, all the more if the clear corridor between two vehicles that is covered by the bellows has to be as big as possible.